


triangle hunting event

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Misumi is sad, and even though there's an event going on, Itaru just won't let that stand.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Ikaruga Misumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	triangle hunting event

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 min, im sorry if it's ooc kjsndjknsd

Itaru’s heart is racing. His eyes are starting to hurt, mostly because he doesn’t know when the last time he blinked was. He doesn’t have time for that right now though, blinking can wait, especially when NEO is besting him in rank right now. Banri doesn’t even  _ like _ this character, and it’s Itaru’s best girl, tf.

He finally glances up from his screen, reaching over to take a sip of soda before he ultimately goes back to his game. But a pop of periwinkle catches his eye, and Itaru finds himself looking again. Is it terrible to say that Itaru had forgotten Misumi was in the room with him? Maybe. But he was so drawn to the 2D world he didn’t have time for the 3D. Now, however, Misumi’s forlorn gaze out the window has Itaru torn and he frowns.

“Sumi,” He calls gently, “What’s wrong?”

Misumi looks over at him, eyes dazed and looking a little lost. “It’s a nice day out, ‘taru.”

Itaru glances to the window, the rays of sunshine beaming down onto his boyfriend. He can practically see the sparkles of purity around Misumi, making him look like a magical fairy creature. “It is, yeah.”

Misumi pouts a little and returns his gaze to the window. Itaru... doesn’t get it. “You can go outside if you want to, Sumi.”

“‘Taru has an event today, and I have to support you,” Misumi says, but his tone is sad, even Itaru can detect that much. This feels like some sort of test, some special route that will give Itaru relationships points.

And yet. He has an event going on. It’s the very last day, and he’s made it to the top of tops. He can’t lose, especially not to the arrogant asshole living next door. (Itaru knows he’s there too, probably killing his own eyesight. Or not. Banri’s got 20/20 vision, fucker). Itaru needs his best girl and he needs to be number one. For her. 

But he also needs to be number one for Misumi, because seeing Misumi sad is enough for Itaru to put his game down. 

“Alright,” Itaru sighs dramatically and kicks off his slippers. Misumi’s head almost snaps off from how fast it whips around, sunset eyes wide. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Misumi takes Itaru’s outstretched hand and bounces off the couch, letting Itaru drag him around. He knows this must be serious if Itaru is willing to go out in his comfy clothes.

“We’re going triangle hunting, since I know you didn’t get to go today because I made you schlep around with me all day.” The urgency in Misumi’s footsteps picks up now as he hears the word ‘triangle’ and Itaru feels like his arm is ripped out of its socket when he completes it with ‘hunting’. “Pls don’t make me do parkour though, my joints can’t handle it. I’m an old man.”

“Triangles! Triangles!” Misumi sings over him, getting their shoes on and dragging Itaru out the door. Itaru realizes too late that he’d left his phone on his desk. At least there’s never a dull moment with Misumi, and it’ll keep his mind off the event. Especially when Misumi drags him all across the city, though thankfully there’s no parkour involved. And Itaru gets to end it all with crepes shaped like triangles, so at least Misumi is happy.

Misumi’s pockets are almost spilling out with triangles (most stolen, though Itaru had bought a couple for him. We’re not talking about his bank account right now though). There’s whipped cream smeared on his upper lip and a dot on his cheek, a huge smile on his face as he continues to dive right in, and a bounce to his step.

“These are the best, ‘taru!” Misumi giggles and Itaru gives him a charming smile. He’s about to respond but then Misumi stops, mouth agape, “Oh!”

“What?” Itaru looks around, figuring he’s missing something. Maybe it’s a hidden, rare item. But there’s no triangles around that they haven’t seen before.

The pout is back in full force on Misumi’s lips, “Your event! You haven’t played.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Itaru shrugs. It’s eating him up inside, but he agrees with his conscience that this was way more important, “It’s alright, I’ll still probably get her. But if we didn’t go out, you wouldn’t have found your triangles.”

Misumi’s eyes shine and he leans in to press a creamy kiss to Itaru’s lips, one that has Itaru licking the sweet residue away when Misumi pulls back, “You’re the best, ‘Taru!” He giggles and hooks their elbows together, starting to march on, “Let’s get you home so you can beat Banri!”

Mm, no words have ever tasted sweeter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I yell about A3 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
